El pais de la maravillas: Alicia
by Yoci Deplok
Summary: Alicia es llevada por un extraño aun pais magico donde conoce aun gato sonriente. El tiempo es precioso y debes usarlo con cuidado. Historia original!
1. Llegada

Se que no he terminado mis otros fics pero es que simplemente no logro transmitir lo que quiero hacer en ellos, bueno esta es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo espero que les guste!.

* * *

**_Todo era silencioso y frío como si se la hubiese tragado la oscuridad  
_**

**_- Dime Alicia ¿Puedes recordar? - Una voz masculina le llamo de la nada._**

**_- ¿Recordar que? - No sentía su cuerpo material, era como si fuese una luz pero aun así busco con sus "ojos" al dueño de la voz.  
_**

**_- Recordar es importante, sino recuerdas todo se derrumba -  
_**

**_- Se derrumba… - sintió una punzada y un frío inmenso como si le tirasen un balde de agua fría._**

_ 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0  
_

Abrio los ojos asustada, su respiración descompasada al igual que su corazón le daban una sensación de desprotección. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces esta que por fin recobro el control de sus signos vitales,no obstante, el recuerdo de aquel extraño sueño le perturbaba un poco.

Se posó en la orilla de su cama y deslizo sus dedos a través de su pelo color trigo, echo un vistazo a la ventana, la hermosa luna brillando en todo su esplendor le hacia saber que aun podía acurrucarse entre las sabanas y volver con Morfeo pero Alicia tenia otra cosa en mente. Se paro ignorando el frío que sentía al andar con ropa de cama, abrió la puerta de su habitación y a oscuras emprendió la caminata por el largo pasillo.

_-¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la ultima vez que tuve pesadillas?_ – se cuestiono interiormente mientras seguía su caminata nocturna, cuando noto que ya se había alejado mucho de su cuarto _– creo que debería volver…-_ era demasiado tarde.

Crack!

Giro hacia la dirección del sonido - ¿Hay alguien? – trago saliva y se dirigió a ver que sucedía _– Calma, debió haber sido un gato _– se decía a sus adentros.

_-No me gustan los gatos…_

La sangre en sus venas se detuvo al escuchar la voz de un hombre detrás de ella, se mordió el labio por dentro para calmar sus evidentes temblores - ¿Quién eres? – grito mientras se giraba bruscamente pero no había nadie ahí – Estoy segura de que escuche a alguien…

-Tranquila Alicia – Una mano enguantada le cubrió los ojos – Todo estará bien…

-Sueltame – grito mientras intentaba darle codazos a su agresor pero este le forzó a beber un extraño liquido – Pero que… -sintió sus fuerzas flaquear.

-Perdón Alicia – dijo suavemente la voz del hombre mientras la cargaba entre sus brazos – pero el tiempo es precioso.

Alicia no logro ver el rostro de ese hombre antes de entregarse a la oscuridad pero vio su elegante sonrisa, unos cabellos grises y unas orejas de ¿conejo? .

* * *

Podía sentir la fresca brisa acariciando su rostro, lentamente abrir los ojos, sentándose mientras se sobaba la cabeza para recordar que paso.

"_-Perdón Alicia "– _una voz masculina retumbó en su mente, se paro de manera brusca y pudo ver donde se encontraba, era una especie de bosque y algunos arboles tenían letreros con nombres extraños."

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? – dijo preocupada – ¿Que voy a hacer ahora? –apreto los puños sintiéndose incapaz de reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba pero se dio cuenta de que estaba vestida con un lindo vestido azul con detalles negros.

Suspiro resignada – Por lo menos no estoy en pijama – se reconfortó a si misma– Bueno… ¿Hacia donde debería ir ahora? – miraba los carteles pero ninguno contenía algún nombre conocido.

-No importa donde debas ir ~

Alicia se sobresalto al escuchar esa voz - ¿Quién es? – grito enojada.

-Sino a donde quieres ir ~

-¿Tu me trajiste aquí? – le cuestionó –si fue así ¿Para que? – miraba para todos lados pero no veía a nadie – Tengo que volver, me están esperando.

-Oh si – se escucho una pequeña risa detrás de su oído, se giro pero no había nadie – debes tomar las cosas con calma ~

Esta vez Alicia enfrento al hombre el cual le mostraba una gran sonrisa - Hola~ - saludo divertido.

Nunca había visto un hombre de aspecto tan extraño, tenía cabellos rojos desordenados y algo largos, viste una pollera negra con bordes rosados, un pantalón algo corto que permite ver sus medidas rosados con morado, unas orejas y una cola de gato de color fucsia que combinaban con sus ojos de color dorado.

-Hola – le devolvió el saludo extrañada –Dime ¿Quién eres tu?

-¿Yo? – se rió divertido – pues soy Cheshire pero tu Alicia puedes decirme Fred –

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – le pregunto defensiva, no podía confiar en alguien tan extraño pero Cheshire noto el enojo de Alicia.

Inclino su cabeza un poco para atrás – Bueno –Alicia se sorprendió cuando vio que sus pies no tocaban el piso – Tu sabes el mio ¿no?, entonces es justo que sepa el tuyo.

-Pero yo no te lo he dicho- le recriminó.

-Pues yo tampoco – su cuerpo se elevo más haciendo que flotase tranquilamente en el aire.

Alicia le iba a recriminar nuevamente pero se dio cuenta de que no valdría la pena –No tengo tiempo para esto – se giro y empezó a alejarse molesta.

-Si~ - su sonrisa se ensancho – El tiempo es algo precioso no lo crees~

Alicia se detuvo al escuchar eso, Cheshire aprovecho y se paró a su lado - Vamos~ cambia esa cara – chasqueo los dedos – ¿Sabes que le dijo un gato a otro gato? – Pregunto feliz a lo cual recibió una respuesta negativa – miau y el otro le dijo miau miau entonces el primero le respondió no cambies el tema.

La chica de cabellos dorados lo miro extrañado y soltó una pequeña carcajada – Que chiste más malo –

-Por lo menos te has reído – aclaro sonriente.

-Creo que lo juzgue mal… - pensó –Dime Cheshire ¿sabes que camino podría tomar?

-Bueno eso depende a donde quieras ir – aclaro tranquilo mientras ponía los pies en la tierra – pero como tú eres nueva no creo que importe el camino que escojas – se quedó pensativo unos segundos -¡ya se! Te llevare donde el relojero – le digo feliz.

-¿Relojero? – cuestiono algo extrañada ¿de qué sirve un relojero en esta situación?

-Si él es muy inteligente y quizás te ayude –le tomo la mano haciendo que corriese con él – Vamos antes de que oscurezca.

-Espera Cheshire no tan rápido – grito apenas siguiéndole el paso.

* * *

**Bueno que dicen? si les gusta continuare, ya tengo pensado varios personajes divertidos xd**

**Desde ya gracias**

**Su amiga y mala escritora**

**Yoci deplok**


	2. Conociendo

**"si quieres llorar y no puedes entonces sonrie" creo que usare esa frase en el proximo cap. bueno una conti, se que hasta ahora no tiene mucho sentido pero de a poco ire tomando forma**.

* * *

Ambos siguieron corriendo por un largo rato a través de ese enredoso y complicado bosque que Cheshire conocía a la perfección, Alicia olvido por unos momentos que estaba en un lugar extraño al cual fue llevada por un desconocido, ella solo se dejó llevar por la mano de ese sujeto que a pesar de tener una vestimenta muy extraña no tenía nada temible.

Se detuvieron en una gran construcción de color gris con varias torres a su alrededor. Alicia miro el edificio con asombro, nunca en su vida había visto un edificio tan grande.

-Vamos no querrás quedarte fuera ~ - Le bromeó con una enorme sonrisa, guiándole para entrar a la primera torre.

Apenas entraron vieron una gran recepción, elegante pero no ostentosa que tenía como característica un gran reloj de color dorado que marcaba las 5 en punto. Cheshire le hizo una seña para que siguieran adelante.

-¿Está bien que entremos sin avisar? – pregunto incomoda por invadir ese lugar.

-No te preocupes – le acaricio la cabeza – Conozco al relojero desde hace mucho tiempo.

Subieron unas largas escaleras alfombraras hasta llegar a un largo pasillo bastante sencillo y entraron por a uno de las habitaciones que había.

-Hola~~ - saludo con voz cantarina – Oh si es Ronie~ - saludo a un hombre de apariencia seria que lo veía con fastidio.

-Fred ya te que no me llames así – El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se fijó en la presencia de Alicia.

-Mucho gusto – saludo cortésmente – Mi nombre es Alicia.

La miro por unos segundos como examinándola cosa que incomodo un poco a la chica – Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ronald Clock y soy el ayudante del relojero – Alicia pudo notar los dulces ojos miel que el chico poseía –Dime Fred ¿Qué necesitas?

-Pues me encontré a Alicia en medio del bosque de diamantes – aclaro – No sabe a dónde ir.

-Dime – miro a Alicia – Tu eres una extranjera ¿verdad?

-Bueno… si pero no sé cómo llegue aquí – aclaro.

-Entiendo, bueno no te preocupes iré a buscar al relojero así que espérenme – se retiró de la habitación.

-Te lo dije – volvió a flotar en el aire – No tienes de que preocuparte ahora – le sonrió feliz.

-Muchas gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa – A pesar de que te grite me estas ayudando – Le parecía extraño que el pudiese flotar libremente como si nada.

-Eh! Ronald – llamó una voz femenina – Estas ocupado – se asomó una joven de cabellos y ojos verdes –Fred ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto molesta – y ¿Quién eres tú? – dijo mirando a Alicia.

-Oh Lucy ¿Por qué me tratas así? – contestaba con un falso tono de tristeza.

-Respóndeme – le ordeno enojada.

-EH tranquila – se rasco la cabeza –Yo solo viene para ayudar a Alicia.

-¿Alicia? – miro a la chica.

-Mucho gusto – saludo amablemente.

-No sé qué quieres pero será mejor que te vayas, el relojero no tiene tiempo para atender muchachitas – le dijo enojada.

-No tienes por qué ser tan violenta – le respondió algo molesta por la actitud de la chica.

-Tú no eres la que no tiene derecho – replico la ojiverde.

-Vamos, no peleen – dijo Cheshire intentado bajar los ánimos.

-Lucy no deberías pelear con nuestros invitados – hablo haciéndose presente junto a Ronald un anciano de unos 90 años de cabellos blancos y algo robusto – Por favor perdona a Lucy – se dirigió a Alicia – no le gustan los desconocidos.

-No se preocupe – dijo nerviosa – es un placer.

-Eres muy educada, vamos a mi estudio para hablar tranquilamente, tú también Cheshire – el nombrado movió la cola en un movimiento de felicidad.

-Vamos Alicia –le dijo animado – no hay nada mejor que ver el atardecer aquí- los tres se dirigieron al estudio.

-Lucy llévales un té- dijo Ronald antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Que chica más fastidiosa – bufo molesta.

Ronald suspiro con resignación – lo sea o no es una invitada del relojero así que debemos tratarla con amabilidad.

La chica se retiró molesta dejando solo a Ronald el cual sostenía un reloj defectuoso entre sus manos.

Ya en el estudio del relojero, Alicia y él se encontraban sentados mientras Cheshire curioseaba por ahí.

-Así que no sabes cómo llegaste aquí –repetía pensativo.

-Así es – reafirmo –lo último que recuerdo es la voz de ese hombre y su cabello gris…

-¿Cabello gris? – prestó atención Cheshire.

-El único con cabello gris aquí es Arthur – indicó el relojero – pero él no tendría motivos para traerte aquí.

-Bueno hay otra cosa que recuerdo… - señaló – creo que él tenía unas orejas de conejo.

Tanto Cheshire como el relojero se quedaron callados y pusieron un rostro serio – SI es así debió haber sido él – aclaro el relojero – pero tendrías que ir a preguntarle.

-¿preguntarle? –

-Si – dijo Cheshire – pero él vive en el castillo de la reina de corazones.

-¿Reina? – se sentía cada vez más confusa.

-Permiso – entro con dos tazas de té verde – aquí tienen –Lucy sirvió las tazas y se retiró.

-Si aquí en el país de las maravillas hay dos reinas – empezó a explicar el anciano antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a su humeante té – una es la reina blanca y la otra es la reina roja o la reina de corazones como le decimos.

-Hace mucho tiempo hubo una guerra entre ellas – dijo Cheshire intentando sonar aterrador – pero después de mucho tiempo llegamos a una tregua pero aun hoy en día los aliados de cada bando pelean entre sí.

-Es mejor que pases la noche aquí y mañana vayas hacia allá –

Se sentía algo confundida, una reina roja y otra blanca, una guerra, todo junto en un mismo día – Es muy amable – respondió por lo bajo.

-Mañana yo te acompañare al castillo – le dijo feliz a Alicia –Ahora lo mejor sería descansar, otro día veremos el atardecer – estirando los brazos alegremente empezó a desaparecer por partes – descansa Alicia, hasta mañana –lo último que vio Alicia fue su sonrisa.

-Creo que le agradas – señaló atrayendo la atención de su invitada –él nunca están amable.

-A mí me asusto al principio –

-Solo ten cuidado –le aconsejo – aquí todos son bastante peligrosos.

Alicia le dio un sorbo al té verde mientras su mente divagaba entre todo lo dicho hoy.

* * *

**Aqui una mini reseña de uno de los personajes:**

**Fred way: Gato chesire, sonriente y alegre, le gusta jugar con alicia y perseguir al ratón dormilón. De cabellos rojos desordenados y algo largos, viste una polera negra con bordes rosados, un pantalon algo corto que permite ver sus medidas rosados con morado, unas orejas y una cola de gato de color fucsia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado!  
**

**dejen review!  
**

**su amiga y escritora  
**

**Yoci Deplok.  
**


End file.
